Amatsu Kanata
Introduction Third-year student and student council president who is extremely popular. She is kind and calm and very naive. She is indecisive and basically useless in practical work, but since no one will refuse her requests she is an important asset for the student council. Appearance and Personality Role in anime Trivia *Favorite Subject: Modern Literature *Hobbies: Ordering From Mail Order Catalogs and Drinking Tea *Favorite Food: Black Honey Mochi *Hated Food: Tom Yum Cards File:猫ｺｽ Kanata.jpg| Cat cosplay File:猫ｺｽ + Kanata.jpg| Cat cosplay+ File:猫会長 Kanata.jpg| 猫会長 File:ｻｯｶｰ大会 Kanata.jpg| Soccer Tournament File:ｻｯｶｰ大会+ Kanata.jpg| Soccer Tournament+ File:ご褒美追加 Kanata.jpg| ご褒美追加 File:ﾏﾘﾝﾚｼﾞｬｰ14 Kanata.jpg| Marine Leisure 2014 File:ﾏﾘﾝﾚｼﾞｬｰ14+ Kanata.jpg| Marine Leisure 2014+ File:転倒も楽し Kanata.jpg| 転倒も楽し File:自由研究 Kanata.jpg| Free study File:自由研究+ Kanata.jpg| Free study+ File:お茶の限界 Kanata.jpg| お茶の限界 File:ﾁｱﾀﾞﾝｽ Kanata.jpg| Cheerleading File:ﾁｱﾀﾞﾝｽ+ Kanata.jpg| Cheerleading+ File:応援ﾏｲﾍﾟｰｽ Kanata.jpg| 応援ﾏｲﾍﾟｰｽ File:ｽﾎﾟｰﾂｼﾞﾑ Kanata.jpg| Sports gym File:ｽﾎﾟｰﾂｼﾞﾑ+ Kanata.jpg| Sports gym+ File:自縄自縛 Kanata.jpg| 自縄自縛 File:振袖15 Kanata.jpg| Kimono 2015 File:振袖15+ Kanata.jpg| Kimono 2015+ File:新年多難. Kanata.jpg| 新年多難 File:天体観測15 Kanata.jpg| Astronomical observation 2015 File:天体観測15+ Kanata.jpg| Astronomical observation 2015+ File:星空お茶会 Kanata.jpg| 星空お茶会 File:日帰り温泉15 Kanata.jpg| One-way hot spring 2015 File:日帰り温泉15+ Kanata.jpg| One-way hot spring 2015+ File:のぼせた？ Kanata.jpg| のぼせた？ File:映画村 Kanata.jpg| Movie village File:映画村+ Kanata.jpg| Movie village+ File:ﾎﾟｰｶｰﾌｪｲｽ？ Kanata.jpg| ﾎﾟｰｶｰﾌｪｲｽ？ File:勉強会15 Kanata.jpg| Study group 2015 File:勉強会15+ Kanata.jpg| Study group 2015+ File:お願い会長 Kanata.jpg| お願い会長 File:七夕15 Kanata.jpg| Tanabata 2015 File:七夕15+ Kanata.jpg| Tanabata 2015+ File:探し物は？ Kanata.jpg| 探し物は？ File:海水浴15 Kanata.jpg| Sea bathing 2015 File:海水浴15+ Kanata.jpg| Sea bathing 2015+ File:流されて… Kanata.jpg| 流されて… File:すごろく Kanata.jpg| Sugoroku File:すごろく+ Kanata.jpg| Sugoroku+ File:ひと休み～ Kanata.jpg| ひと休み～ File:和装花嫁15 Kanata.jpg| Kimono bride 2015 File:和装花嫁15+ Kanata.jpg| Kimono bride 2015+ File:一息いれよ Kanata.jpg| 一息いれよ File:妖怪仮装15 Kanata.jpg| Mysterious youkai 2015 File:妖怪仮装15+ Kanata.jpg| Mysterious youkai 2015+ File:妖怪生徒会 Kanata.jpg| 妖怪生徒会 File:ｽｲｯﾁｶﾞｰﾙ Kanata.jpg| Switchgirls File:雑貨屋ﾃﾞｰﾄ Kanata.jpg| General merchandise store File:雑貨屋ﾃﾞｰﾄ+ Kanata.jpg| General merchandise store+ File:ｷﾗ★ｶﾞｰﾙ Kanata.jpg| Kira ★ Girl File:ﾌﾟｰﾙｴﾌﾟﾛﾝ Kanata.jpg| Pool apron File:ﾌﾟｰﾙｴﾌﾟﾛﾝ+ Kanata.jpg| Pool apron+ File:適才？適所 Kanata.jpg| 適才？適所 File:×雅 Kanata.jpg| × Miyabi File:仲良し Kanata and Miyabi.jpg| Good friends File:ｽﾊﾟ体験 Kanata.jpg| Spa experience File:ｽﾊﾟ体験+ Kanata.jpg| Spa experience+ File:ｱｸﾛﾊﾞｯﾄ会長 Kanata.jpg| ｱｸﾛﾊﾞｯﾄ会長 File:関西観光 Kanata.jpg| Kansai Tourism File:関西観光+ Kanata.jpg| Kansai Tourism+ File:１０００万 Kanata.jpg| １０００万 File:ご当地ｸﾞﾙﾒ Kanata.jpg| Local gourmet File:ご当地ｸﾞﾙﾒ+ Kanata.jpg| Local gourmet+ File:口元のｸﾞﾙﾒ Kanata.jpg| 口元のｸﾞﾙﾒ File:お花見17 Kanata.jpg| Ohanami (cherry blossom viewing) 2017 File:お花見17+ Kanata.jpg| Ohanami (cherry blossom viewing) 2017+ File:夜桜幻想 Kanata.jpg| 夜桜幻想 File:ｻﾏｰﾃﾞｲｽﾞ17 Kanata.jpg| Summer days 2017 File:ｻﾏｰﾃﾞｲｽﾞ17+ Kanata.jpg| Summer days 2017+ File:流れ流れて Kanata.jpg| 流れ流れて File:創立記念17 Kanata.jpg| Anniversary of the establishment 2017 File:創立記念17+ Kanata.jpg| Anniversary of the establishment 2017+ File:支えられ Kanata.jpg| 支えられ File:創作ダンス17 Kanata.jpg| Creative dance 2017 File:創作ダンス17+ Kanata.jpg| Creative dance 2017+ File:心配ご無用 Kanata.jpg| 心配ご無用 File:ｾｰﾗｰ服と18 Kanata.jpg| Sailor suit 2018 File:ｾｰﾗｰ服と18+ Kanata.jpg| Sailor suit 2018+ File:ｵｰﾙﾃﾞﾘｰﾄ Kanata.jpg| ｵｰﾙﾃﾞﾘｰﾄ File:花火大会 Kanata.jpg| Fireworks display File:花火大会+ Kanata.jpg| Fireworks display+ File:せーのっ! Kanata.jpg| せーのっ! File:特訓合宿 Kanata.jpg| Special training camp File:特訓合宿+ Kanata.jpg| Special training camp+ File:脱力系 Kanata.jpg| 脱力系 File:ｻﾊﾞｲﾊﾞﾙﾊﾞﾄﾙ18 Kanata.jpg| Survival Battle 2018 File:ｻﾊﾞｲﾊﾞﾙﾊﾞﾄﾙ18+ Kanata.jpg| Survival Battle 2018+ File:勝利の鍵は Kanata.jpg| 勝利の鍵は File:晩餐会 Kanata.jpg| Dinner party File:晩餐会+ Kanata.jpg| Dinner party+ File:足元ご注意 Kanata.jpg| 足元ご注意 File:ｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞ19 Kanata.jpg| Wedding 2019 File:ｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞ19+ Kanata.jpg| Wedding 2019+ File:ｶｰｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞKanata.jpg| ｶｰｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞ File:ｹｲﾄﾞﾛ19 Kanata.jpg| Cops and robbers 2019 File:ｹｲﾄﾞﾛ19+ Kanata.jpg| Cops and robbers 2019+ File:油断禁物 Kanata.jpg| 油断禁物 File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ19 Kanata.jpg| Halloween 2019 File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ19+ Kanata.jpg| Halloween 2019+ File:ｶﾞﾌﾞっと… Kanata.jpg| ｶﾞﾌﾞっと… File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ19 Kanata.jpg| Christmas 2019 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ19+ Kanata.jpg| Christmas 2019+ File:良い子への Kanata.jpg| 良い子への Category:Sweet